Walking Dead Carl and Sophia
by Real-TBNRNation-Takeru
Summary: What if Sophia and Carl when to school together and then start to dating before the end of world. Carl X Sophia Daryl X Carol and Shane X Lori
1. Chapter 1 Carl X Sophia

**Sophia POV**

Today is the Day I will ask that Carl Grimes to be my boyfriend". I say to myself on the walk to school.

I see Carl with Patrick and Luke.

"U-u-um Carl can I talk to you over their ". I ask Carl and were I was pointing.

"Um Yeah okay Sophia" Carl said to me. "What do you want Sophia"

"U-um who do you like Carl" I say to him

"I like and why do you want to know Sophia it not like you have a Crush on my or something" Carl said to me "plus I knew you like me from the first day we saw each our" Carl said to me something else

Carl Kiss me on the lips and said "I'm not ready to date because it not worth it to get your heart broken"

"Okay but why did you kiss me" I say to Carl before He start to ran back to Patrick.

"Because I love you Sophia and I will protect you" Carl say to me before Patrick ran and said "time to go to class you to love bird"

"Okay brother" Carl said Patrick.

First Hour Math

Carl Patrick Luke and me all have together. Carl has his sat next to me on the right and Patrick on the left.

Luke is stuck up front because he can see for the back of the room and not with us when we talk.

 **Carl POV**

I saw Sophia look at me I fell asleep like everyday but this time I had a nightmare about my father getting shot and then the Zombie Apocalypse and I lost Sophia to them.

But I heard the Bell ring and the teacher said "Carl see me after school for a 3th time this week"

"Okay Mrs Carey" I say to the teacher

 **After school In Mrs. Carey Room with Carl Sophia Patrick Luke and his twin David**

Mr. Grimes why are all your friends hear and plus why is the Gift Sophia here with you. Mrs. Carey said to me

"Because we all going to the mall and plus I need to talk to you about after school" I say to Mrs Carey

"Then stop sleep in my class Carl I know you are smart" Mrs. Carey said to me

"Okay Mrs. Carey see you on Monday" I said to Mrs. Carey

I saw my mom and Shane talking right now. Then I see Sophia mom without Ed finally he gone but he was in the force with my dad and my Uncle Shane.

"Carl your father was shot in the back and he is in a Coma right now" Shane said to me

"Sophia your father was shot in the Brain and now he is dead" Shane said to Sophia

Sophia is hugging me as hard as she can right now.

"Sophia it going to be okay I here with you I will protect you" I say to Sophia before getting a fast awww

"Hey Shane can you turn it up now the radio" I say to Shane "Yea"

There is a outbreak of a thing we start to call zombies so stay inside and lock all you door. radio said

"Lets head out now to Atalanta now" Shane said to me Sophia mom and Carol.

First we need Cloths and food

let head home then to Atalanta the mom's said

No time Shane said we got to move now.

We all got into Shane Police car.

 **Shane POV**

 **I saw Carl and Sophia sleeping next to each other. Sophia laying on Carl shoulder. Then I saw Carol Past out on the side of the car. "Lori why are you not sleeping we will be at Atalanta in 2 hours" I say to Lori**

 **Not until you tell me want happen to hospital with Rick Shane tell me now before... Lori say to me**

 **"Their were to Army people shooting who was Alive and plus they saw Rick not moving so they had a idea he was dead so I did I Lori don't get mad at me for no reason and look at Carl plus the WiFi is still up" I said to Lori**

 **"Wait how is the WiFi still up and plus Carl look so cute with Sophia on his shoulder awww young love" Lori said**

 **"Here let me take a picture of Carl and Sophia on post it on Facebook" I say to Lori**

 ***Take a picture of Carl and Sophia while they are sleep and post it on Facebook***

 **No one POV**

 **Shane W:** Young Love here. (Carl and Sophia)

 **Lori G:** Okay you are right.

 **Carl G:** Really Shane I have a Phone and you take a picture of me and Sophia then post it on Facebook.

 **Sophia:** I heard most of your to talk. ;) we are just best-friends. :)

 **Carl G:** Yes you are right Sophia. :)

 **Shane W:** Sophia why were you laying on Carl then. :P

 **Lori G:** Carl just ask out Sophia now or no Phone for a week. :-) #Parentforlife.

 **Carl G:** MOM.

 **Lori G:** Carl Shawn Grimes do it now or no Phone for a Month.

 **Carl** **G** : Fine mother but not on Facebook.

"Sophia would y-y-you l-l-like to b-be my girlfriend" Carl says to Sophia

"Yes Carl" Sophia says

Carl Grimes and Sophia are in a relationship

Shane W, Lori Grimes, Carol, Sophia. Like this

 **Shane Whlash** : Nice one Carl.

 **Carl Grimes:** Thanks Uncle Shane.

 **Sophia:** Should I can my last name to Grimes Carl.

 **Carl Grimes:** If you want to Sophia.

 **Sophia Grimes:** Okay then.

 **Lori Grimes:** Were are we Shane.

 **Shane Whlash:** 30 mins until we get their people Carol why are you not talk with us.

 **Daryl Dixon:** Leave that women to do what she want Shane.

 **Shane Whlash:** Really Daryl were is your brother Merle is he still in Jail or is he out of Jail.

 **Daryl Dixon:** No he is out of Prison and we are by a lake if you want to come it take ten more mins for were Atalanta is.

 **Carl Grimes** : Thanks Daryl can you teach me how to shot a crossbow when I get their.

 **Daryl Dixon** Log out and end of post


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guy if you like the last story you will like this one go on Youtube and Sub to me TBNR Nation Minecraft and More.

* * *

 **Rick** **Grimes** : *Post a picture of himself in his house crying*

 **Carl Grimes:** What wrong Dad (Rick Grimes).

 **Rick Grimes:** Carl is that you.

 **Carl Grimes:** Yes Dad why are you at the house and not here with us.

 **Sophia Grimes:** Carl who are you talking to.

 **Rick Grimes:** Who is Sophia Carl.

 **Carl Grimes:** Sophia this is my Dad Rick Grimes and Dad this is Sophia my Girlfriend.

 **Rick Grimes:** Nice one son. She a cute and my Boy is Growing up

 **Sophia Grimes:** Thank you. Carl where you in Camp?

 **Carl Grimes:** Why did I have to go on Facebook at the worst time and no were Sophia Dad he...

 **Carl Grimes Log off.**

"MOM MOM help me Sophia after me for nothing" Carl said really fast and start to cry

"Carl Shawn Grimes get your butt back here now" Sophia yelled at Carl to come back and he did

"what do you want Sophia" Carl said

"I want a... a second kiss" Sophia said to a almost crying Carl

"why do you need a second kiss Sophia" Carl said

"Or I will not talk to you or make sure you don't know how to shot a gun" Sophia said almost die of Carl sadness

"Fine Sophia" Carl said Rolling his eyes.

They Kiss

 **Lori Grimes took a picture of them**

 **Lori Grimes:** Looks like Carl trying to make out with his girlfriend.

Rick Grimes and 10 others like this.

 **Carl Grimes:** Mother why did you do this to me.

 **Sophia Grimes:** Yes Lori why did you do this to us no like this is our second kiss or something.

 **Lori Grimes:** Wear is my belt to hit Carl

 **Carl Grimes:** Really Sophia gtg see you later

 **Carl Grimes and Lori Grimes log off**

Carl ran past Sophia and mouth I very Bad and help me.

After Carl got his butt beat out of him he ran back to Sophia for help.

"Carl let try and get Daryl and my Mom together" Sophia said happily to said to Carl

"Why do you want Daryl and Carol together it not like they like each other oh yeah they do" Carl said to Sophia

Daryl Dixon and Carol are in a relationship.

 **Sophia Dixon and 10 other like this**

 **Sophia Dixon** : Which last name should I use my mom Boyfriend or my Boyfriend last name people help me ;) (Carl or Daryl).

 **Carl Grimes** : Crap.

 **Daryl Dixon** : let call a true and run for it and hide

 **Carl Grimes** : Yes Daryl let hide somewhere Sophia will not find us at

 **Daryl Dixon, Carl Grimes, Sophia Dixon, and Carol Dixon log off**

Daryl ran into Dale RV and hide on the other hand they might know were he is so he still hid inside of the RV.

Carl ran into his mom and said "HELP me PLZ MOM" Carl said "Yea hid inside our tent" Lori said walking to the RV while Sophia was inside of Carl tent and scared him so bad.

Daryl got drag out of the RV by his shirt to there tent and Carl was getting drag by his shirt into Sophia,Daryl,Carol Dixon tent to get yelled at and have a talk.

 **Carl Grimes has log on and see a new person want to be his friend and the he said yes on to be their :/ friend**

 **Carl Grimes:** What up people in the Camp.

 **Sophia Dixon:** Really Carl why did you wake up most of the people in Camp.

 **Carl Grimes:** Sorry Sophia ;() -_- :(.

 **Sophia Dixon:** Carl it okay I hope Daryl didn't wake up yet. :(

 **Carl Grimes:** Yeah we would be running to the hills.

 **Sophia Dixon:** You meant you would be running to the hills because I part of the Dixon and you are Grimes so he ran after you crap he's up.

 **Carl Grimes:** Wait Daryl up.

 **Daryl Dixon:** Really Carl I would put a arrow up your butt but you mom would put a foot into my butt.

 **Carl Grimes:** Nice Daryl she would put a Shoe or a foot into you butt.

 **Lori Grimes:** Carl Shawn Grimes don't be like Daryl or Shane.

 **Carl Grimes:** Fine Mother.

 **Rick Grimes:** Lori Carl could do whatever he want because it the end of the world.

 **Sophia Dixon:** Really Rick have you seen the Camp.

 **Rick Grimes:** No Sophia why.

 **Daryl Dixon:** We have people that want to kill themselves.

 **Rick Grimes:** Carl don't listen to me listen to Daryl or even Dale. ;P

 **Carl Grimes:** Whatever Dad when are you going to be here.

 **Shane Whlash:** Soon I hope.

 **Dale:** Rick Were have you been all this time I was looking for you before this Zombie land or world thing start.

 **Rick Grimes:** In Atlanta guys going to be their soon. (Carl) be good and no more kissing (Sophia) until I get back.

 **Carl Grimes:** YES! :P ;P

 **Sophia Dixon:** Awww man how long will that be. :(

 **Rick Grimes:** Soon Sophia :)

 **END OF POST and The Next Day.**

 **Rick Grimes:** Carl.

 **Carl Grimes:** Yes Dad.

 **Rick Grimes:** Where is Sophia.

 **Sophia Dixon:** Over Here.

 **Rick Grimes:** I need to talk to you for a minute.

 **Sophia Dixon:** Okay Rick.

 **Sophia Dixon and Rick Grimes Log off.**

 **Carl Grimes:** Guys.


End file.
